Possessive Is The Name Of The Game
by Daelena
Summary: When someone flirts with Ianto, Jack gets possessive. Ianto/Jack. Forty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Possessive Is The Name Of The Game

_Disclaimer__: Me no own. Sorry._

_Summary__: When someone flirts with Ianto, Jack gets possessive. Ianto/Jack. Forty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Annabelle is nineteen in this story and is finishing her first year of university at the time._

_Also, you should all go check out Jorkins' website, which is dedicated to Ianto Jones. The link is on my profile page. CHECK IT OUT! It would make me very happy. It would make me SO happy if you did!_

_This is a shamelessly fun story! Enjoy!_

At the end of Annabelle's first year of university, Jack was surprised at the amount of stuff that she had managed to accumulate during that year – and how she managed to fit it all in her dorm room. Somehow, she must have defied the laws of physics and the universe! Surely, the TARDIS had been involved!

When he voiced that question as the two of them were hauling boxes out to the car, Annabelle shook her head and laughed. "Dad, it's part of our training, fitting too much stuff in a relatively small space. No alien technology involved."

He didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything as they rounded a corner, the car coming into sight.

Jack didn't say anything because he was too distracted by what he was seeing.

If it wasn't for the box in his arms, he would have probably done something that would have ultimately embarrassed himself. Well, the box and the fact that he liked both sex and coffee – particularly, sex with Ianto and coffee made by Ianto.

The amused snort from Annabelle didn't really help all that much either.

He slowed his pace, under the guise of readjusting the box in his arms, letting Annabelle approach the car first. But, inwardly, he was processing what he was seeing.

Three female university students, all not much older than Annabelle, were at the boot of the car. All three of them were surrounding Ianto and all were flirting with him. Even from where Jack was standing, he could see that Ianto was smiling at the three of them, if indulgently. The Welshman ran a hand through his hair and smoothed his shirt down in such a way that Jack always liked. He smiled at Annabelle as she approached, pushed her way through the three young women, and put her box into the car boot.

A plan formed in his mind.

He approached the car and watched as the attention of all three girls diverted to him as he put the box in the car boot. Jack flashed them one of his biggest, brightest, and most flirtatious smiles, the kind that Ianto always said would get him into worlds of trouble. All three giggled a bit under his gaze. Jack winked at them as he stepped back, inching towards Ianto.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ianto raise an eyebrow ever so slightly and step to the side, putting a little more space between them. Jack pouted his lip a little bit in such a way that only Ianto would pick up on. There was an eye-roll in there somewhere.

Oh yeah, Ianto was toying with him as much as he was toying with these three girls.

But Jack had good reason. He wanted to stake his claim over Ianto!

For a few minutes, they conversed with the girls, pausing from moving Annabelle out of her dorm room. Annabelle, Jack realized, knew what was going on and was merely amused by their antics.

Finally, Jack managed to creep his way all the way up to Ianto's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Inwardly, he smiled as the three girls all saw the gesture. He leaned his head over and put his head onto Ianto's shoulder. Ianto turned his head and pressed a little kiss onto his cheek. Jack tightened his hold and moved in for a bigger kiss, twisting Ianto in his arms and pressing him up against the back of the car. He didn't really care who was watching and Jack knew that Ianto was distracted from their public display of affection by the mind-blowing snog that they were having.

Not too much later, all three girls had extracted themselves from the conversation, blushing fiercely.

Annabelle laughed and excused herself, going back to her dorm room for more boxes.

"Did you really have to do that, Jack?" Ianto asked, his tone dry.

Jack smiled. "Of course, I did, Ianto." He squeezed Ianto's waist, kissing his nose teasingly. "You know me. When it comes to you, I get to be very possessive. It's my job as your husband to remind everyone else that you're mine and no one else's."

The chuckle that met his ears was very enthusiastic.

"And what makes you so sure that I would play along with you?"

Jack stuck out his lip and pouted over-dramatically, batting his eyes at Ianto, in a sexy way. He knew that the 51st century pheromones that permeated his skin was very seductive to everyone living in a pre-51st century world. Ianto had recognized it and had responded to it with equal fervor – and had done so from their first meeting, years ago, trying to capture Myfanwy.

He smiled, not the flirtatious and charming smile that he had given to the girls, but the genuine, loving one that he reserved solely for Ianto. The Welshman shifted his weight, squirming a little bit in Jack's arms, caught between Jack and the car.

"Because you love me and you like being possessive of me, just as much as I love being possessive of you?" Jack sweetly asked. Ianto tilted his head to the side and ran a hand through Jack's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He was thinking. Ianto had his thinking face on (and Jack recognized it because he was very attached to his beloved Welshman). Finally, Ianto leaned in and lightly kissed Jack on the lips, pressing his pelvis against Jack's, distracting him enough (and causing him to drop his arms a few inches) to let Ianto wiggle out of his arms. Jack blinked briefly and turned as Ianto began to walk away. "Ianto!" he called, racing to catch up with the Welshman.

By the time Jack drew alongside Ianto, they were almost back at Annabelle's dormitory building. Jack reached out a hand to catch Ianto's elbow. He raised an eyebrow in question as he turned Ianto to face him.

Ianto was smiling brightly.

Jack was very intrigued now.

"Just so you know, _sir_," Ianto said slowly, emphasizing both the vowels and the word 'sir,' "I do enjoy when you get possessive."

There was a tone in his voice that Jack easily recognized, a sexual undertone that only someone who knew (and loved) Ianto would be able to hear. It was a quiet and sweet promise for a wonderful evening of fun, adventure, and pleasure.

A smile slowly crossed Jack's face as he understood what Ianto was saying.

He wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and, together, they walked back to Annabelle's dorm room. It was good to know be able to translate Ianto-speech into normal-Jack-speech. They worked better that way. But Jack couldn't act on his first instincts – at least, not at the moment.

Annabelle still needed their help to move out of her dorm room for the summer.

And Jack wanted to see how many more times he could be possessive of Ianto before the end of the day. It would be fun.

Plus, he wanted to see if Ianto would get possessive as well.

_Short, sweet, but oh so fun! What do you think? Let me know! I love reviews. They make me SO happy._

_And, as always, I will endeavor to have the next story up as soon as I can because, as we all know, Janto goodness should be shared!_


End file.
